What
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: ONE SHOT. That retched word always comes out of his mouth. COMPLETE


**Title:** What?  
**Author**: Steffie  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary**: That retched word always comes out of his mouth  
**Notes:** Whoever could have thought that Steve Austin could possibly have a believable fanfiction pairing? **Giggles**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything damn it!

* * *

His heart was pounding so hard, it felt as if it might just jump out of his chest. His entire upper body was drenched, though he wasn't quite too sure if it was from the beer or the sweat caused by all the anxiety and adrenaline. His breath was labored, not quite too sure either what was causing it.

But one thing was for certain; Stone Cold Steve Austin was back.

An applause and gasps of nearly wrestlers were heard when he made his way to the backstage area. He hadn't told anybody that he was coming. Not even Good Ol' J.R. knew, which would shock everybody else when they heard that little tidbit. The only person that knew was Triple H. HHH had called in on HBK and had their little lab rats make sure that he could make a silent and unnoticeable entrance into the arena. Odd for DX wouldn't you say? Though bugle beak and Austin never really got along, they both had one thing in common; Vince McMahon.

And with Triple H out for months to come and HBK going through menopause with Cena, who better to terrorize the boss then the rattlesnake himself.

DX had shocked Austin though with keeping it confidential. Nobody else knew. Not even her.

Austin had contemplated going to her dressing room for a visit. He didn't know what he was going to do though. Casually say hi, or would he pin her to the floor and have her right then and there. He wasn't quite sure which one he would like to do more, or if his nerves could do any of them at all.

He was proven a coward to his own ego when he turned the other direction and went back to his own dressing room. He might not have been around lately but they remembered how to treat him. Huge dressing room, leather sofa, big TV, the whole package. The only thing that was missing was her. Yeah, she wasn't there. For a mere second he heard her voice in his head, like the way he would every time he entered his dressing room. She would fuss about him being careful, and of course when he wasn't she would fuss over him when he came back sore after a match.

He remembered how she would spend way too long commenting on the way the room was decorated while he put on his boots or how she would critique the female matches that took place. Sometimes she would rant on about whatever she had on at the moment. Under normal circumstances he would never date such a…..a…….blond. But there was something about her that made those damn annoying qualities, not so annoying.

Oh yeah, and then he remembered how he used to make that leather sofa squeak with her under him……

Too bad they would only remain memories……or so he thought.

He was ready to yell at whoever dared enter his dressing room without knocking, but he kept his lips together at the sight of her. There she was, the blond he had been thinking about, standing right in front of him.

She smiled at him with the same smile that she had reserved only for him. He smirked at that. God, he missed wiping that smile away with a kiss. No, now was not the time to start fantasizing.

He opened his arms when she closed the door behind her, and she walked into his arms, embracing each other tightly. His chin fit perfectly atop her head. Her hair smelled different, probably a change in shampoo. But she still felt so soft, and so touchable. When they broke apart, she looked at him, smiled, and then……

WAP! One backhand slap to his shoulder.

"Hey!" Austin yelled, rubbing his arm. "What the hell was that for?" he asked. She smiled and then whacked him again. "The first one is for not telling me that you were coming back, and the second one was for not coming to see me the second you got here!" she yelled.

Another whack.

"And this one is for looking so sexy," she added, that smile still on her features.

He laughed and embraced her again in a hug.

"Ye, I know am ruggedly handsome," he whispered. She pushed him off of her and straightened out her clothes. "Should have known that I been drenched in beer," he stated. She chuckled. "Yeah I know, drunk bastard," she teased.

"What?" he said. He smirked at the comment. He knew very well that she absolutely hated it when he used that word the way he used it to rile up the crowd.

"Don't start with me Steve!!" she yelled, a pout on her features. "What?" he said again, enjoying using her petpeeve against her. "Stop it!" she pouted, but he was enjoying himself too much to stop so early.

"What?" he said, going even louder now. She pouted even more but then squealed when she was pulled into a searing kiss. Steve bucked her forward as soon as he banded his arms around her slender waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. When he was certain that he had taken her breath away, he broke the kiss, still keeping her bent over.

Her eyes flustered open and her breathing was becoming rather uneven. She tried to say something, but no words came out. "What?" he whispered. When she couldn't reply he chuckled and kissed her once more. This time when he broke apart, she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I have something to tell you," she said. "What" he said with the sole purpose to annoy her with that word. She rolled her eyes, but then she smiled. She lifted her head, nipping at his earlobe before whispering in her ear.

"You aint getting any tonight."

He released her at those words.

"WHAT?" he asked, completely shocked. She laughed and headed to the door. "That'll teach you to use that word to get on my nerves!" she said before sticking out her tongue.

"Lillian, wait," he said. But he was too late, for Lillian Garcia had already skipped out of the room. Austin couldn't help but chuckle. "What," he just said, his hands on his hips.

* * *

Review damn it!! 


End file.
